Revenge
by Dr. Gible
Summary: Jackson's parents were killed by Team Rocket at a young age. Now, at age 14, he decides to extract his revenge. Becoming a master Pokemon trainer in the process. Join him as he meets new people, explores new places, and has crazy adventures! Rated M for gore, language, and suggestive themes. (I do not own Pokemon)


**Hey there everyone, this will be my second FanFic I've done. My first one I deleted a long time ago.**

**Anyways, I had a lot of help from my good friend, FSDomino. He writes some good Pony FanFics if those are your thing. They certainly aren't my favorite. Seriously though. Go check him out on FimFiction.**

**We really hope you enjoy this.**

**Constructive criticism please! **

"Welcome back, , What information have you gathered on the Space and Time Pokemon?" Giovanni asked calmly in a dimly lit room.

"Welcome back" Echoed through Dr. Phillips' mind. How had Giovanni known he had gone to the Sinnnoh Region in order to do research on the space and time deities? This thought remained as he looked around his Kanto home. He originally lived in Hoenn in a small town called Fallarbor, but moved back to Kanto due to financial reasons.

"Now, why would I go and tell the likes of you what I've discovered?" Asked Dr. Phillips calmly, completely unfazed by the menacing look on the Rocket leader's face.

"Don't Fuck with me Phillips, I want answers and I want them now!" Giovanni exclaimed. Startled at such a response.

"Giovanni, please. I have a sleeping child in the other room. I really don't want him to hear this." Dr. Phillip explained, seriously not wanting Jackson to see, or even hear any of this. Unfortunately, Jackson, the young 8-year old boy had already awoken from his deep slumber. He was now watching the entire thing through the crack of his door to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry Phillip, I was just so startled to hear the likes of a tiny speck on this Earth, speak to such a high authority. I have connections that could crush you like a bug. So information. Now!" Giovanni said with a evil smirk.

Then, unfortunately for Dr. Phillips, his wife stumbled in half-asleep.

"Honey, what the he-" Dr. Phillips wife stopped mid sentence. Giovanni was the last person she'd expected in her house at that time. "What the hell are you doing here!? Get the hell out of m-" She started

"Honey, Jackson." Dr. Phillips said, queuing her to stop, and sit down as calm as she could without throwing up.

"That's right Samantha," Giovanni cracked an evil grin. "We wouldn't want anything bad happening to your son, would we?" Giovanni said, it was taking everything he had to not laugh maniacally.

"You sick bastard!" Samantha would've full on tackled Giovanni had Phillips not been there to stop her.

"Honey, if you're going to scream, go wait in the other room." Phillips said calmly. Samantha shot Giovanni a look of disgust, and sat back down reluctantly.

"What is this about, Giovanni? I don't want you anywhere near my kid." Samantha said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head. I wouldn't go any where near that piece of trash." He looked up to see both parents shooting him an angry look. "I would send one of my many henchman. Anyways, back to the original topic. Information, Now!" He said, demanding once again.

"Giovanni, in all due respect, there is just now way in hell you're going to get any information out of me. I won't have anything to do with your silly little crime organization! Now, please leave!"

"If you won't give me information, then maybe I'll have to force it out of you." He said snapping his fingers. A man dressed in black cloths stepped out of the shadows.

"Boss, you want me to take care of them?" He asked, with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Do whatever you want, just make sure that information never gets out." He said stepping out of the house. "Bye Phillips, Samantha, I bid you a final farewell." He said, disappearing into the shadows.

"Please...sir...spare our lives!" Phillips pleaded, ready to get down and kiss the Henchman's feet. The Henchman just smirked, eyes hidden by shadows.

"Sure you can, if you're both thick skulled." Samantha and Phillips were both in tears.

Jackson, still watching, silently sobbing, watched in horror as the Henchman pulled out a Glock 17 Pistol, standard issue for police forces worldwide.

"You better get the worst room in hell, you piece of shit." And, with him and his wife's last dying breath, Phillips barely muttered out, "Jackson, take these sons of bitches down." The Henchman pulled the trigger, and with one swift motion, killed both Samantha and Dr. Phillips. Jackson, still watching, was in absolute shock. The chunks of brains, the blood splattered over the once clean, white walls, all over the Henchman's clothes, and the furniture surrounding him. It was just too much to handle, Jackson regurgitated right there. The Henchman was startled, looked over, and started walking over to Jackson's room. Jackson quickly recovered and hid under his orange race-car bed. The Henchman entered the room, tracking blood, and, now vomit, over his once sky blue carpet.

"The boss did say that there was a little brat. Where the fuck is that twerp, I'll shoot him up too!" The grunt said all too excitedly. He checked high and low for the brat. "He wasn't in the closet. Or was he? "No, no time for jokes." He grumbled to himself. There wasn't a place in this room that he hadn't checked. "He must have ran while he had the chance." He started to climb out of the open window, the only place that the kid could've gone. "Wait!" He started. "I have to get rid of the evidence." He said turning around and lit a match, threw it in the living room, setting the house ablaze. "That should do it." He turned around and left.

Jackson, upon hearing that, crawled out if his hiding place. When suddenly, he smelled the distinct smell of smoke. He ran out of his room to see his entire living room on fire. Jackson was crying, screaming, and angry all at the same time. He was having thoughts no 8-year old should have, having feelings no 8-year old should have. He took a deep breath, and started running at a steady pace. Making sure to avoid looking directly at his now dead parents.

Everything he once knew, the only place he could really call home, was up in flames. The only two things he cared about, his parents, were dead his home was in flames, and his Pokemon.

"Starly!" Cried Jackson, realizing that he had forgotten the Pokeball that contained his first Pokemon, Starly. Jackson was too young to be a trainer yet, but his dad had done some research in Sinnoh with Professor Rowan on Space and Time, and his father had brought him back a Starly as a souvenir.

"I'm coming Starly!" exclaimed Jackson, running through the house he once knew, getting several first-degree burns to save his dear friend. Hopping over furniture, patches of fire, and burning furniture just to reach his room.

Once he reached his room, which was surprisingly untouched, save for the blood and vomit, he immediately ran for the dresser next to his bed, grabbed the Pokeball and jammed it in his Pajama Pants' pocket. He made a dash for the door, but a wall of fire rushed up and blocked his path.

"No!" Jackson screamed, realizing his way out was blocked. "Wait...the window that bad guy escaped from!" Quickly thinking on his feet, he dashed and dived through the window the Henchman had escaped through earlier. Outside, the Fire Department was already on the scene. Dozens of Firefighters with hoses were attempting to douse the inferno, but with little success. Weaving through the crowd of bystanders, all sighing in relief that he was okay, Jackson made his way to a very familiar face to him.

"Professor Oak!" Jackson ran up to the well-praised professor and wrapped his arms around him.

"Jackson, was this an accident, or did someone do this to you?" Oak asked curiously

"Well, a really mean guy was talking to mommy and daddy, and then he snapped his finger, and another bad guy came out. And he...he...he killed them both and set my house on fire!" By this point, Jackson was bawling his eyes out, and pressed his face against Oak's chest.

"Jackson, what were the 'bad men' wearing?" Oak asked seriously

"w-w-well..." Jackson, trying to calm down enough to talk. "The were wearing all black. And...the bad guy that burned my house down had a silly 'R' on his clothes. What does that mean Professor?" Jackson asked with obvious curiosity

"As I thought," Oak sighed. "Okay, Jackson, I'm about to tell you the story of Team Rocket, the most dangerous criminal organization out there. Team Rocket is led by the most ruthless of men, Giovanni, nobody knows his last name. It is a very well kept secret. The man that snapped his fingers was probably him. Team Rocket is a dangerous organization bent on world chaos through the use of Pokemon. If you're to ever see one of them, you are to run immediately." Oak stated with genuine concern.

"Okay Professor...but...what happens now? To me?" Jackson asked through tears and a drippy nose. Oak bent down on one knee and put his gentle but powerful hand on Jackson's shoulder.

**"I promise, I will take good care of you, Jackson." Oak said, taking Jackson into a hug.**


End file.
